


Wish Come True

by dont_be_shy



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Bully, Bullying, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_be_shy/pseuds/dont_be_shy
Summary: Fledge has a crush on Groose, his bully. The stars align to give Fledge a night of (somewhat) what he wished for.





	Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> There’s gonna be some baaaad stuff in here, just a warning.

Far above the clouds, floating without an inch of tether to keep it still in the sky beside the magic of Hylia, sat Skyloft. The wind blew through rooftop windmills and billowed the leaves in the few trees that grew there, and the sun made the entire surface of the town warm. 

Remlits bounced around in the grass, play fighting between themselves, or even with the leaves if any came to their attention. All in all, Skyloft was a pretty calm, safe place to be, thanks to the Knights that patrolled the town and kept the tranquility for the most part. 

That is, except for how Groose was jabbing Link in the chest accusingly right now. How often did this happen without intervention? Fledge, from the side of the commotion, wondered. He supposed the Knights couldn’t be everywhere; saving the occasional wayward soul that decided to toss themselves off the side of the floating town (and all that entailed) must’ve been pretty hard work. Fledge knew he wouldn’t be up to that anytime soon.

But _Groose_. HE was Knight material if there ever was, in Fledge’s opinion. He was strong, kinda smart... Handsome... Fledge felt his face heat up a fraction, his pale skin reddening in ripples as he watched the bully cross his arms over his chest. His muscles pulled taught underneath the tanned skin of his upper and forearms. He was everything Fledge hoped to be, everything he wanted. 

Fledge’s reverie was short lived, as Zelda stormed into the scene and pointed at Groose, perhaps warding him off from Link in her own way, as she came between the two Knights in training.

“Groose, you don’t know when it’s enough. Stop hassling Link this instant!” She said, hair bouncing at her shoulders as she shook her hand at him, index still outstretched. “It’s unbecoming of a man training to be a knight, don’t you know?” 

Groose was too far gone to pay heed, steam puffing from his nose as he became more flustered with each word from Zelda’s mouth. Everyone knew he liked Zelda, he proclaimed it with ease at any opportunity, though the medium through which this happened was usually pushing Link around and monologging about how Link didn’t deserve her. 

Fledge felt his already shambled resolve tremble. There was never a chance for him to begin with. Groose was so different from him, so much more... Knightly and stoutly compared to him. Fledge looked down at his own arms, underneath the baggy (purposefully padded to make him look more masculine, but he realized it just made him look unproportional) layers of shirts and his pants, were effete and feeble muscles clinging to bones that popped every time he moved. He was nothing special, nothing even normal. His existence was below average compared to the other students.

Groose snorted with indignity, turning away from Zelda and stroking his pompadour in a lordly manner. 

“It was just a chat, right Link? Boy stuff. You wouldn’t understand.” He huffed. Fledge looked up and realized Groose’s eyes had met his. It felt like Skyloft had suddenly been sieged by a whirlwind of some kind, making Fledge’s stomach knot uncomfortably.

Groose looked back towards Zelda and Link, acting as nonchalant as possible as he called Cawlin and Strich after him. It was too late for Fledge to move before Groose pressed a strong ( _oh goddess he’s touching me_ ) hand to his shoulder and shoved him hard enough to fall to the ground. 

“Outta my way, Fledge,” he said, but didn’t linger to say anything else. Zelda was quick to step over to Fledge and see if he was alright. 

“Groose... what are we going to do with him?” She sighed, obviously perturbed by her fellow student’s actions. 

“There’s not much I can say,” Fledge said grimly. “Do you think he’ll ever change?” 

Zelda looked at Link, who was looking up at the sky, and Fledge could see where Groose came to the conclusion of him having his head in the clouds, through no fault of his own. 

“Ah, who knows. There’s always room for improvement in everybody.”  
:  
:  
:

Fledge’s muscles spasmed as he reached his fifth push-up, not only his arms trembled but his legs did, too. It was hopeless, he was too weak. 

He had really taken what Zelda had said to heart. There was always room for improvement. For Fledge, the horizon of his inadequacies disappeared over the stretch of space he needed to fill in with refinement. He wondered if life was just, _easier_ for some people. 

He collapsed on the floor, arms tingling numbly from exertion. His breath came in pants as tears welled in his eyes, blinding him for a moment. How pitiful he would’ve seemed, had someone found him in this state. 

He had no will to exercise any longer. He pushed himself up, already decked in his night-wear, and fell on top of his bed ungracefully. 

As he stared at the ceiling, he began to picture all of the other Knights in training, throat constricting from pain and frustration. Why couldn’t he be like them? Was he destined to be weak his whole life? 

His mind trailed to Groose. He was so muscular and built like a carved statue. What, with his sculpted jawline and chisled triceps... Fledge felt a feeling begin to build, stomach spinning with vertigo.

His hand almost moved on its own, down his stomach. His fingers caught at the hem of his pants, and he felt guilt already blooming in his chest. Why did the reaction have to come from _him_? Why not Orielle, or even _Zelda_? Why did it have to be the guy that saw him as less than the dirt he dusted off his boots? His _bully_? 

Fledge’s fingers lingered there, the heat from his fingertips almost singeing the skin under his naval. He couldn’t. The aftermath of his pleasure would be shame and compunction that he didn’t need on his shoulders right now. Yet, his hand delved deeper into his pants of their own volition. 

He gasped when his hand wrapped around the object that was so... _needy_. He had to cover his mouth with a hand, biting into the soft flesh of his palm as he moved his other hand up and down.

He felt pleasure and satisfaction cloud the guilt, making him almost feel right and condign in his actions. For the most part, he attempted to disregard his feelings for Groose, trying to focus more on maybe... female? But, in response to this, the feeling from below subsided, and the pleasure was waning. 

Once again, he had to question himself. Why did it have to be _Groose_? But only with that skimpy oversight, he let his thoughts wander to where he knew they shouldn’t. 

He realized now that the position of his interest cusped on romantic. Fledge’s eyes opened but were too scared to look down at where everything was happening so he just looked at the wall. The imagery of Groose buying them matching rings, something that was another problem all in itself, plagued his mind. He pushed that idea away with all his ability, knowing that it was impossible and hoping for anything akin to it was absurd. 

Instead, his eyebrow twitched as he imagined Groose teaching him how to hold a sword correctly, a feat in itself. Groose would press against him from behind, large hands sliding up Fledge’s arms sensually before cupping his hands and teaching him. Fledge’s face went pink, heat making it hard to keep his eyes open. He shut them tightly as his edge came, biting down on his hand again in embarrassment.

As he was getting closer, his heartbeat sped up along with his strokes. 

Mid-stroke, the door clicked open and hit the wall with a dull thud. Fledge’s mind went to a million different places at once, throat growing tight in fear of being caught. It was just like him to leave the damn door unlocked. 

He quickly covered himself, finally seeing the figure in the doorway, who had lingered outside speaking to someone else, obviously not noticing him yet. 

When they turned, to behold a room that was not their own, a grunt sounded. Fledge knew he was being punished for his previous imaginings, this outcome being nonpareil to anything he had expected. 

“G-Groose,” he squeaked, fear flaring as he felt- _it_ twitch in response to the name spoken. 

“Wrong room,” Groose said flippantly, reaching in to close the door he had tossed open. Relief bubbled in Fledge’s chest and he almost laughed. 

But the door stopped halfway, the light from the hall a visual representation of Fledge’s hope slipping away as the fan of warm red spread across his floor again. He was being looked in the face once more. 

_Goddess just make him leave._

“Aha, have I caught you up to something?” Groose said, his teasing tone having a bite to it that made Fledge shiver. 

“What do y-you mean,” Fledge asked, pulling the covers farther up himself. He couldn’t try to pull his pants up without it becoming ever so apparent what he had been doing before the intrusion. Not that Groose wasn’t in on the truth already. 

“As your fellow student at the Knight academy, I find it imperative to be sure you aren’t doing anything dangerous,” Groose responded, obviously getting a kick out of making the other boy humiliated. “So show me what you’ve got going on and I’ll leave you be.” 

If Fledge was anybody else, he would’ve said Groose had no right to be in his business. But Fledge was a pushover, weak willed, and most importantly, at Groose’s mercy. 

“N-no,” Fledge responded. The sheet came untucked from the bed as he tugged helplessly. His bad luck never faltered in finding him in the most difficult position. 

Groose crossed his arms over his chest, one hand gripping his chin thoughtfully. 

“So you _do_ have something to hide. What would happen if I called for help because you could be planning to harm yourself or others?” Groose looked behind him into the hallway. “Here comes Pipit right now, he’ll be able to sort this out-“ 

“No! I’ll tell you,” Fledge wailed, hands flying to his face. He felt like a trapped animal. If only Groose was anything like Fledge imagined him to be, he wouldn’t feel so frightened. But, as he and his brain had established earlier, he was a bully. 

“Good.” Groose closed the door behind himself, and locked it. Pipit hadn’t actually been in the hallway at all, but it was funny to see Fledge’s reaction. “So, continue.” He leaned on the door with his arms crossed.

Fledge’s embarrassment tripled in potency, looking down at the sheet over his exposed lower half with disdain. 

“I-I was uh,” he felt tears of embarrassment climbing. Groose looked on almost unimpressed, bracing his head on a hand. He knew Groose wouldn’t leave until he either lied or came out with it. “M-m-mas-“ he floundered a bit.

Groose’s lips quirked unpleasantly. 

“M-m-masturbating?” He mimicked. This was hilarious. Beforehand he had been pretty upset with fairy boy and how he was all over Zelda that morning, but this made his mood take a better turn. “That’s cute.” 

Fledge’s ears drooped helplessly, looking at the ground in hot shame. Groose was short in making his way over to the bed, where Fledge scrambled to get as far away as possible. It was a small battle for the sheet, and soon it was discarded somewhere on the floor. 

Fledge pressed his knees together, trying to pull his shirt down over himself. Groose looked down on him from above. 

“Disgusting, don’t you know you can go blind doing this to yourself,” he joked. That was what many parents used to scare their kids from touching themselves. It didn’t seem that effective though. Fledge’s embarrassment flared like a fanned flame. “Tsk, tsk.” Groose reached down and gripped the poor boy in a large hand, making the other squeal in shock. He began to twist and stroke him mercilessly, Fledge hiccuping and moaning along the way. 

“Groose s-stop-“ he pleaded, eyes watering as he watched and felt the tearing grip of his bully. 

“What were you thinking about?” Groose asked, stroking faster. Fledge mewled, head pressing against the wall. He couldn’t find it in himself to fight back, he stood no chance.

“You better not have been thinking about Zelda,” Groose snorted. When Fledge didn’t respond, he took two of his fingers and began to press inside, making Fledge gasp. “You weren’t thinking about her, were you?” 

Fledge shook his head, drool at the corner of his mouth as Groose’s fingertips worked their way inside of him. 

“Then who was it?” Groose demanded again. Fledge’s hands found themselves pressing against the bigger man, hoping to get him off rather than answer and reveal his desire. Groose responded by shoving his fingers so far inside, Fledge saw stars.

“Answer truthfully, I can tell if you’re lying, and you don’t want to be caught lying.” The fingers scissored painfully inside, and Fledge felt himself tearing for the first time. 

“Ah, it was-“ he whimpered helplessly, tears falling freely now. “I was th-thinking about a guy.” 

Groose’s movements faltered for a moment, then they continued tenfold. 

“Who? Was it Pipit? Is that why you were so scared of him finding you out?” 

“N-no,” Fledge moaned as Groose pressed him into the bed, leaning over him to continue. 

“Spit it out!” Groose ordered, making Fledge flinch. 

“It was you!” Fledge sobbed, covering his face to shield from any blows from Groose. 

The bully stopped for a moment, looking down at the boy who was heaving breath weakly under him. 

It was _him_? 

His fingers pulled out and he released the boy from his hold, sitting there dumbly and stroking his hair instead. 

“Huh, who’d’ve thought...” Groose looked at Fledge once more. Fledge peeked from between his fingers, heart hammering in his ears. He wondered if Groose would leave him alone now. 

“What is it that you like about me?” 

Ah, a vain student till the end. 

“N-no,” Fledge whimpered pathetically, turning his face away.

“Tell me!” Groose demanded. “You owe me an explanation.” He leaned over Fledge, tearing the boy’s hands away from his face and forcing them onto the bed. Fledge closed his eyes tightly, bottom lip trembling in discomfiture. 

Suddenly his mouth was pried open with a hand, and fingers were shoved almost down his throat.

“Mnfgh-“ Fledge opened his eyes and looked down as the hand moved back and forth, in and out of his mouth. At first he was confused, then Groose pulled them out, coated in saliva, and lowered them back to where they had been before. 

They went in more smoothly this time. Fledge bit his lip and whined gently. It felt too good and was too close to some of the things he had imagined before to hold back. 

“Fine, I tell you what, I’ll tell you one of my secrets, then you have to tell me one of yours.” He leaned in, until Fledge was breathing in his air. “When I’m pushing you around, and you make those noises, the whimpering and sniffling and stuff, I think about it later.” He chuckled lowly, adding a finger so Fledge was making noises again. “It’s kinda hot, in my opinion. But don’t tell anybody I said that, or I may have to dump you in a latrine, you know?” 

Fledge shivered in response, nodding to his ability. 

“Good. Now, what goes on in your mind about me?” Groose looked at him, and Fledge found it hard to even gather his thoughts.

“I-I think a-about kissing and s-stuff...” he murmured, hair becoming tousled from how he shook his head in embarrassment. 

Groose spluttered in amusement, feeling his arousal suddenly grow. That was so _innocent_. Exactly what he would expect from his classmate. He began to stroke him once more, steam puffing from his nose as he got hotter. 

“Well, not what I would’ve been thinking about, but...” he reached down and began untying his own pants, watching Fledge’s eyes widen. Groose took himself out and stroked a couple times. 

“N-no,” Fledge whined, looking away. He was too flustered to believe this was happening at all. Nevertheless, Groose pressed their hips together. Fledge arched on the bed, tears welling in his eyes. 

This wasn’t really how he had wanted this all to happen. He pictured himself bravely coming out with his feelings to Groose, only to find that they were reciprocated, and Groose would forget all about Zelda and focus on him only. And they would help each other with Knight training until they grew up and could buy a house together. 

But Groose was just rutting against him. Of course, he was enjoying it. But it was kind of sudden. It was like there were no feelings involved, something Fledge deemed important. He didn’t like this.

At least Groose had said he thought about him sometimes. 

Groose grunted above him, his hips jerking in between Fledge’s thighs. Fledge’s tears had dried by that time, and Groose’s hands gripped his wrists to the bed as if Fledge was going to try to run away somehow. 

Groose looked down at him, seeing the way his classmate’s eyes were twisted shut in discomfort. 

He decided to have a little mercy on the smaller boy and leaned down until their lips met. 

Fledge’s eyes shot open immediately in shock, and he moaned breathily as Groose opened his mouth with his tongue.

For a moment he enjoyed what was happening, kissing was such a loving and intimate thing that he felt like the feelings were real. He imagined it as their honeymoon, Groose opening Fledge up for the first time to make love. It was easier that way. 

 

When Groose pulled back, his face was flushed and his ears were pointed upwards. 

“You said you wanted a kiss so...” 

Fledge bit his lip. 

“Thank you, Groose.” 

Groose snorted, picking up the pace. 

:  
:  
:

In the morning, they woke up in a mess. Groose had grabbed the sheet from the floor and lazily pulled it over them during the night. Other than that, their legs were tangled and hair a mess.

Groose awoke before the other, looking down at the boy he had deflowered the night before. He looked good with bite marks and hickeys all over his chest. Groose sighed, pushing himself off of Fledge and sitting on the bed next to him. 

It was almost time for school. 

He reached over and took ahold of Fledge’s shoulder, shaking roughly until he woke up with a start. He took Groose in with confusion and a glimmer of uncertainty. 

“G-Groose? What are you do-“ and then his words halted. “Oh, Goddess, did we really?” 

“Yeah, it’s time for school, loser. I’m not gonna go easy on you either. Same old same old,” he stood, tying his pants. “Don’t breathe a _word_ to anyone, the latrine means business.” He slammed the door behind him. 

Fledge’s ears perked up a bit, color lighting up his face. He had really gotten a night all to himself with Groose. His heart pounded as he got ready for school.


End file.
